Kakashi's decision
by KazeKatta
Summary: What if the miision to Wave failed, and Kakashi makes a decision to only train Sasuke, and what happens to Naruto and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all I can claim is that I can write a variant and not charge someone for it.

**Note: This is my first story; I will try and update at least once every two weeks, but no guarantees. Just so everyone knows, I don't write, it is possibly my worst subject, so if I don't update, it's because I am coming up with an idea, so get over it. Oh, and this has no pairings in it, I chose those two as the characters because they are affected the most in the story.**

Kakashi walked into the Hokage office feeling like he had failed his promise to Rin and Obito. He had abandoned his team mates, not in a literal sense of the word, but he still abandoned them. He should have taught them more when he had had the chance, and now he was facing the consciences of his decisions. He had made his mind up; he knew what he must do.

As he walked up to the Hokage to give his report, said man looked up and asked: "how did the mission go?"

Kakashi merely looked down and replied: "It was a complete and utter failure. After running into the Demon Brothers, the team elected to go on. That was the first mistake, we should have called in more back up, but the team's confidence blinded me to the fact they weren't ready for it. After we were attacked by Momochi, Zabuza, we should have abandoned the mission all together, but still we made the mistake of continuing on. After a week, Zabuza struck again, but this time he had brought another ninja to the fight. This ninja attacked Sasuke and Naruto to keep them distracted and out of the way of my fight with Zabuza. During the fight, the Kyuubi managed to loosen the seal and release its chakra, but due to this, I became distracted and Zabuza killed Tazuna, injuring Sakura in the process. After Zabuza killed the bridge builder, he and his partner left, leaving us with an injured Sakura, a comatose Sasuke, and a murderous Naruto."

xxxFlashbackxxx

_There was no mistaking it, that had to be the chakra that was feared in Konoha: the Kyuubi. Had the seal become undone, no, it just loosened. He searched for his opponent only to find that he couldn't sense him anymore. His frantic search ended when he heard Sakura scream in pain. He moved as quickly as he could over to Sakura's position, only to find a smug Zabuza standing over the decapitated corpse of Tazuna, and the bleeding form of Sakura._

_ "I guess my work is done here" Zabuza said before he called out "Haku, we're leaving." With that said, the pair disappeared from sight taking the mist with it and revealing the group of mercenaries standing at the gate of the bridge. Before anything could be said Kakashi picked up his students and shushined away before they could be hurt any more._

xxxFlashbackxxx

"Anything more you would like to say before I file the report?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes, I would like to have Naruto and Sakura removed from my team, I can't handle more than one student, and Sasuke needs help with his Sharingan now that it has been unlocked. I have failed to teach the other two anything, I don't deserve to teach them."

That seems a little unfair to the two, where do you suggest I place them?"

"Anywhere, but my team, I can't bear to fail them again."

"I see. Tatsu, round up all the Jonin that have apprenticed a student, and have them come here."

An Anbu materialized from the shadows, and replied "Hai."

An hour later, several jonin stood in the Hokage's office wondering what the old man wanted from them. When the last one had arrived, he locked the door and told his secretary that he was not to be disturbed. Turning to the group of ninja, he said, "There are as of now, two genin without a team, I need one of you to volunteer to take them in."

"Who are they?" asked one of the jonin.

"Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

The group sifted around uneasily, none of them wanted to take in the blonde demon container, for fear people would treat them like a demon lover. After several awkward minutes, the Hokage was about to pick one of them, surprisingly only to be interrupted by one Jonin standing in the back, "I'll take them, my apprentice wants to partake in the Chunin exams, and besides, the training I have planned for them will make them one of the best teams this year."

Well, now that they have been placed, you may all go." Looking at the Jonin who spoke up, the Hokage said, "Have your apprentice drop by around noon to take them to your training ground, make sure you have them ready for the exam."

With that said, the jonin walked out to announce the new additions to the team. As the night wore on the Hokage worried about letting this happen, and how it might affect the old members of team 7.

(The next day)

Team 7 walked into the Hokage Office, minus Sasuke who was still in the hospital for his injuries, looking hopeful at the prospect of a new mission to make up for the failure of their last.

"Sakura, Naruto a decision has been made, you two shall no longer have Kakashi as your jonin sensei, instead you both shall be moved to a new team to be trained for the chunin exams, in a couple months."

"What?", both exclaimed, looking at Kakashi with looks of disbelief, but for different reasons. Sakura for being removed from the team with her precious Sasuke, and Naruto for being rejected by what he came to think of as a family.

"Kakashi believes that it will be for the best," replied the Hokage. "Your new team mate will be here soon, in the meantime wait outside."

As the group walked out the door, the old man sighed, thinking out loud, "Why does everything always have to go wrong when all I want to do is retire."

Once the group arrived out in the waiting room, both of the genin started barraging the jonin with questions. They wanted to know why the jonin didn't want them anymore, but was met with a sad look and the reply, "I can't handle it, I need a smaller team, and Sasuke needs to be trained by me." With that said, he left, leaving the two genin waiting to be picked up.

After an hour of waiting, Naruto was getting fed up and wanted to get out of there, the only thing keeping him there was the look Sakura had, the look just screamed to him, that if he left, she would break down. Instead of leaving he settled for pacing back and forth across the room.

xxx Hour Later xxx

The two genin looked up as the door opened, revealing a boy about their age; he wore a black muscle shirt that defined his toned torso, black baggy pants, that had several pockets running down the legs, and was tucked into a set of black boots. On his arms were a set of bracers stitched into a pair of fingerless gloves that reached down to the middle of his forearm. He wore his hitai-ate wrapped loosely around his neck. His hair was pitch black, with silver strands running through it, giving it a grayish tint to it, all loosely down back that it fell onto his shoulders. What surprised the two standing there was the color of his eyes, they appeared to be silver, neither had ever heard of someone with eyes of that color.

"Are you the two that were assigned to my team?" asked the teen.

Both of them nodded their heads, thinking of the circumstances that caused this to happen. The teen upon seeing this said, "Hey, none of that now, if you're going to be on my team, act happy, or don't bother following me, besides, I need someone to lighten the mood, by the way, my name is Ginara Keotsu, we'll go through the formal introductions later, for now let's go find some place to eat, I'm buying."

Upon hearing this Naruto instantly perked up, shouting "Ichiraku's", and bolted away, leaving his new team mate wondering where he was heading.

Keotsu look at his other teammate, and asked "Where is he going?"

"I'll show you," Sakura said with a sigh while walking towards the door. She turned back to her new teammates saying, "You know that you're going to be flat broke by the end of the day right."

Keotsu gave her a questioning look asking, "Why?"

"Naruto is heading to his favorite food stand Ichiraku's, a ramen stand, and if you don't get there soon, he'll have eaten through about ten bowls, and they aren't cheap ramen either."

With an alarmed look, he grabbed the pink haired kunochi asking her where the place was as he dragged her through the streets.

Ten minutes later they had finally found the place, and Naruto had already gone through eight bowls.

How the hell did you eat all of that in ten minutes and where did you put it all?" asked keotsu with a look of shock.

Naruto looked at the bowls, and shrugged. Sakura just walked up to the stand and sat down with the same look that she had back at the Hokage's tower. Keotsu looked at the pair with complete disbelief, during the time he spent at the Academy, Sakura was a loud mouth that would yell at Naruto for no reason, and Naruto was the loud mouth that never stopped asking Sakura out on a date. But now, Sakura was sitting there in utter silence, and Naruto hadn't said a word to Sakura since they got here.

Shaking his head he walked up to the stand and ordered a miso ramen, hoping that Naruto wouldn't bankrupt him. After the group was done eating, Keotsu chimed up saying, "Let's head over to our training grounds, our sensei will be there tomorrow, so for now we don't have anything to do."

As they were walking to the training grounds, Keotsu noticed that Sakura was staring at the ground. Finally fed up with her silence he stopped, looked at her, and said, "What is the matter with you?"

"Kakashi abandoned us, and now, I'm not on Sasuke-kun's team anymore. Any other team we will be put on would be considered a weaker team. It's pointless for anyone to compare to Sasuke-kun.

Keotsu look at Sakura with a look of sadness. "You do realize that I was apprenticed a year before I was supposed to graduate. My sensei came across my families training ground. What they saw shocked them, I was using techniques that a chunin would be jealous of, and because of this I was apprenticed. If I actually tried, I could have beaten Sasuke in everything, from taijutsu, to ninjutsu. Now follow me to our training ground." With that said Keotsu continued walking, leaving an awestruck Naruto and a furious Sakura still standing there.

"No way he's stronger than Sasuke-kun, he has to be lying," hissed a fuming Sakura.

"I don't know Sakura-chan, remember: deception is the strongest tool of a shinobi," replied Naruto before taking off after their new teammate.

Sakura soon followed, hoping to beat her teammates later for insulting her Sasuke-kun.

When the group arrived at the training grounds, it looked like it had been through a war zone: there were dozens of craters spread out across the field, numerous amounts of scorch marks in the grass from extreme heat of some attacks. Trees were lying all across the ground, most were reduced to splinters. Two of the three genin stared in shock at the destruction of the area. Turning to Keotsu with a questioning look, he answered the question on their mind "Yes this is our training ground, Sensei happened to get a little carried away in our last session together. Come on; let's go find a place to wait for our sensei."

The group sat down under one of the undamaged trees. After thirty minutes of waiting, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and finally asked "Who is our new sensei anyway? I never heard anyone say who it was."

Keotsu look a little surprised at that fact. "Really, well I guess there is no harm in telling you. Our sensei's name is-", suddenly stopping as if he sensed something coming this way. "Scatter," he suddenly shouted, while jumping out of the way. The other two genin look surprised but followed his command, just as they were clear a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it landed were they had been seated. The responding explosion that come from the explosive shocked Naruto and Sakura, were as Keotsu just called out "If you didn't want me to tell them your name all you had to do is ask."

A figure walked out of the shadows calmly stating "But it wouldn't be anywhere near as much fun as an explosion, don't you agree."

Come on out sensei, let them know who will be training them."

Fine," said the figure as it started to come out.

**Thank you for the reading, and Just to remind everyone: this is my first story, so give me a break.**


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do have the right to write this without selling it

Fine," said the figure as it started to come out.

A woman walked out of the tree line, she was wearing a standard Anbu uniform without the mask, consisting of a gray from fitting vest, black pants with bandages wrapped around her left thigh, shinobi sandals, and bracers on both her forearms and shins, on her back was a long katana. Her hair, which reached down to the middle of her back, was a light purple, with on her right arm was a tattoo in red ink. (1)

"My name is Yuugao, I'm your new sensei," said the purple haired woman.

"Was the exploding tag really necessary?" shouted Keotsu.

"No, but Anko-chan is rubbing off on me."

Keotsu upon hearing this paled considerably, thinking of what would happen to his life style if his sensei turned into another Anko.

"Well, now that you are all here, we can get started. To start off, why you all don't show me your strongest technique," said the purple haired kunochi, "Sakura, you can go first."

After replying with: "Okay sensei," she produced four bushin.

"That is the best I can do?" asked Yuugao.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"(sigh) No, it just shows how much work needs to be done. Now you Naruto."

Naruto performed the infamous cross-shaped seal, and almost fifty Narutos appeared in a puff of smoke. Smiling they called out, "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**."

Keotsu look in wonder at the Narutos, he had always wanted to learn the technique, but his sensei never let him learn it. He had to ask Naruto to teach it to him. Calling out to Naruto, "Where the hell did you learn that, I have wanted to learn that for years, but Yuugao-sensei never taught it to me. It pisses the hell out of me, she always switches out with a clone when I hit her; it sucks."

Naruto looking proud at the fact that he had a move that made his new team mate jealous made confidence soar. "Maybe, but you need to teach me something in return."

"Fine, whatever you want, just show me how to make one."

"If you two are done talking we can continue. Naruto dispel your clones," Yuugao said.

"No wait," the silver haired shinobi said, "it will give me targets to hit."

"Fine, but hurry up."

Keotsu flashing through half a dozen seals calls out "**Fūdō o hasai (Shredding Wind Tunnel)**" (2) the results contrary to the name didn't destroy the clones, but instead knocked them down. Keotsu kept up the jutsu for about fifteen seconds before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Damn idiot, that technique isn't even finished, you need to learn your element better before you try it again, and another thing, after you saw it wasn't working you should have stopped, not keep going and running out of chakra," criticized Yuugao.

"Shut the hell up, when I master that technique, no one will survive it," shouted an exhausted and pissed of Keotsu, "I just need to learn to master my element."

"You're a long ways away before you even have a chance of doing that, you haven't even asked for help with it."

"Well it's not your element, so why should I ask you?"

"Because I could ask around and find another wind user in the village."

"I don't need someone else to tell me how to do something; you do it enough every day."

Naruto and Sakura looked in confusion at the argument going on between the purple and silver haired ninja. Looking at one another, they both thought the same thing: 'How can they work together like this?'

Naruto deciding to be the brave one asked "Why are the two of you fighting, shouldn't you try to figure out what is wrong with the technique so it doesn't happen again?"

The pair quit arguing and looked at Naruto. Suddenly Naruto felt very small, he didn't want to be the center of focus of the two, but had to stop the two so they could continue with the meeting.

"Fine, but with Keotsu using most of his chakra in that attack, he pretty much ruined the day (Hey!), so go and rest up. We'll start up here again tomorrow morning, until then get to know one another." With that said, Yuugao disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Show off," muttered Keotsu.

"But didn't you try to show off with a failed jutsu?" asked a smug Sakura, cheering on the inside, confident that Sasuke could have pulled the technique off.

"Shut up, damn, I hate it when someone always points that out. Let's go get something to eat, any place you want to go?"

Naruto got a big grin on his face before saying "Ichiraku's Ramen."

Keotsu looked at the boy with a look of disbelief, "We just went there yesterday, how can you want to go back there so quickly?"

"They often treat me to a free bowl of ramen when I go there," replied Naruto before taking off towards the ramen stand, leaving his teammates watching him go.

"Come on, might as well go. Naruto will always pick that place first before any other place," said the pink haired girl.

When they arrived at the stand, Naruto had his chin on the stand's counter with a look of hunger on his face. The looks of surprise became looks of understanding when Ayame said, "There, your friends are here, now you can eat." With that said Naruto dug into the ramen bowl placed in front of him as fast as he could. As the two sat down Naruto put down his bowl saying, "More please." Keotsu look at in disbelief, he had just been given the bowl.

Sakura noticing Keotsu's look said, "Get used to it, Naruto always go through ramen like we go through air."

"I just think that it's weird that he never gets tired of the stuff, he must have it for every meal."

"Yup," replied Naruto. "It's just that good."

"Fine, whatever, why don't you two tell me about yourselves?" Keotsu asked.

"What kind of stuff do you want to know?" asked Sakura.

"Hobbies, dreams, dislikes, and a bit about your past, so I know a little bit more about you."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like flowers, books, and Sasuke-kun. My dislikes are perverts, Naruto-baka always asking me out, and people who disrespect Sasuke-kun, and my hobbies are reading anything and Sasuke-kun. As for my past, both of my parents are civilians, so I read a lot on school subjects. I was always given what I wanted, and never had to worry about money because my mom is on the council."

"Get over Sasuke, he already shot you down," Naruto said.

"Shut up, at least my dream is realistic."

Enough you two; Naruto, your turn."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and Sakura. My dislikes are the time it takes ramen to cook. I would say that my hobby is pulling pranks. As for my past, I was orphaned and when I was old enough I left the orphanage," taking on a sad look as he relived the memories. "Once I was out on the streets, people always glared at me and when no one else was around, I was beaten by civilians. I was never allowed to play with other children, so I didn't have any friends till I got to the Academy," getting a happier look he then says, "and my dream is to become Hokage so everyone will notice me."

Sakura gave the boy a shocked look upon hearing what Naruto's childhood was like. She felt ashamed of how she had treated the boy realizing that she had only added to his pain. Keotsu looked at the boy, knowing a little of what the boy had gone through and began to wonder how the boy could still smile.

"My name is Ginara Keotsu, my likes include reading and drawing, my dislikes are people that try to get stronger through shortcuts. My dream is to be strong enough to not have to rely on others."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well?" asked Naruto.

"Well what?" asked Keotsu.

"Aren't you going to tell us about your past?"

"I'd rather not; my past is something that I want to keep as the past."

Well to bad, you had us tell you about our past, so now it's your turn," screeched an irritated Sakura. Inside she was hoping to find out something that she could use to annoy the boy for insulting Sasuke.

"No."

"I think it would be a good idea for your teammates to know about your past," said a voice next to them.

Turning around, the three genin were surprised to see their sensei sitting next to them, none of them where even aware that she had snuck up on them.

"It's none of their damn business," yelled Keotsu.

"Yes it is, with the upcoming Chunin exams, your teammates will be targeted because of you."

"Fine, I hate when you get logical with me," replied Keotsu looking defeated. "Let's go, I don't want to do it here."

The three left the stand heading towards the gates. As they were walking, Sakura had a smug look on her face; finally she could get back at him for mocking her Sasuke-kun. Keotsu stopped next to a bench and motioned for the other two to sit. He then walked to the middle of the road and sat down on the ground.

"Know this, I hate talking about this, so don't ask any questions about it. I might as well start with how my family came to Konoha; my family was part of a clan that is in Kumo. My parents didn't like the current Raikage, and decided to leave when he came to power. However, my father was the clan leader and couldn't convince the rest of the clan to join us. My parents left as missing-nin, and were forced to run and hide for years. When my parents had me they knew that they would have to go to a hidden village to raise me in peace, so they went to the closest one at the time: Konoha. When they arrived, they offered their services as shinobi and were readily accepted. Years passed, but my parents were afraid of an assassination attempt, and they started to teach me to defend myself. By the time I turned seven, I had mastered lightning chakra, and had started on my main affinity: wind, and during that year, the delegates from Kumo came for supposed negotiations. But the real reason they had come was to steal the Byakugan, and kill my parents and me. Luckily for me, I had gotten detention and was forced to stay after school. When I came home I found my parents dead, their tongues cut out, their arms cut off, and the kanji for 'traitors' carved into their foreheads. After years of training I couldn't stop this, if only I hadn't gotten detention then I could have been there to help them fight."

Saying this Keotsu started to break down, crying over the loss of his parents and reliving it in his mind. Sakura and Naruto sat in shock of the sight they were seeing, they never thought that anything like this could happen to someone; the only thing they could think of was 'Is this what Sasuke felt like?'

Sakura feeling slightly ashamed at her willingness to torment the boy, stood up and walked over to the teen, and wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him. Naruto sat on the bench understanding his teammates pain, he himself was flashing back to the beatings he was forced to endure before an Anbu could jump in and save him.

After a while when Keotsu had calmed down enough, he said, "Thank you Sakura I needed that. Now, where was I?"

"You don't have to finish, we get the idea," said the pink haired girl.

"Yeah we get the idea," said Naruto.

"Thanks, but if I'm going to start the story I might as well finish it," replied Keotsu. "Well after the incident I continued to go to the Academy I was sent an orphanage but left after only a week; I didn't like the other kids. I trained secretly in the forest after that so I wouldn't be helpless when I had to defend myself. One day while I was out training, Yuugao-sensei happened to come by and saw that I was practicing some of my clan's high level techniques and decided to train me. She talked to the Hokage to have me apprenticed by her, so that I could get a more direct training. A few years of training and missions, and I find myself here with a new team that I am beginning to like."

The other two genin smiled at their new teammate, maybe this was for the better; they might be able work and have fun at the same time.

"Come on, we all need to head home, need to be rested for whatever sensei has planned for us," Keotsu said standing up and dusting off his pants. With that said the team departed for their homes.

The next day at the training ground, the three genin sat around waiting for their sensei.

"Yuugao-sensei isn't going to be late like Kakashi- sensei, will she?" asked an irritated Naruto.

"No, she must have had to get some things for our training," replied Keotsu.

"Well she had better hurry up; I don't want to be called the dead last forever."

After Naruto had said this a whirlwind of leaves appeared with their sensei in the middle of it.

"You're late!" shouted an angry Sakura.

"Well I had to get some things set up for our training today. So let's get started, first I want the two of you to channel your chakra into these pieces of paper."

Why do we have to do that?" asked Naruto.

"This is so I know what elemental affinity you have."

Naruto gave the purple haired kunochi a blank look. Sighing Yuugao explained, "Your elemental affinity is the element that you can use the easiest, these include the three basic elements: fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind."

Naruto understanding a little bit better nodded.

"Alright, hurry up, we have a lot to do today."

Sakura's paper crumbled at first, and then the dust left over burst into flames. Keotsu's paper split and crumpled at the same time. Naruto's paper split then became soggy.

"Well, it appears that we have an earth and fire element, and wind and lightning element, and a wind and water element user. Naruto, Keotsu you two will be working with Sarutobi Asuma, he will be at training ground 8, Sakura you will be working with me, so off you two go."

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged and walked to the training ground they were directed to. When they arrived they saw a man with a black goatee working with three other genin. The jonin, noticing they were there called out for the three to stop, walking over he asked, "Are you Yuugao's students?"

"Yup," replied an enthusiastic Naruto.

"Good, let's get started. I am going to be teaching you two on wind element manipulation."

Keotsu's eyes, upon hearing this, widened, he was finally going to have someone properly teach him how to control his element. Naruto was ecstatic that he was finally being taught something.

"Ok, first we are going to start off by having you two split a leaf using only your chakra."

"Umm, sensei," piped up Keotsu.

"Yes."

"I can already do that."

Really, then show me."

Picking up a random leaf, Keotsu place it between his hands and closed his eyes, after a few seconds there was a ripping sound and when he had moved his hand the leaf had been split in two.

"Good, then you can move on to the next step, go find a rock and work on that, I'll be over in a little bit to see how you are doing."

Walking off towards the river nearby Keotsu called out over his shoulder, "Good luck Naruto."

Determined not to be left behind, Naruto quickly snatched up a leaf and focused as much chakra as he could into the leaf. The action caused the leaf to immediately burst into flames, burning his hand. Asuma, seeing the burns quickly pulled out some ointments to help the burn heal.

"Naruto, you should have waited for me to tell you how to work on this. You need to focus on having your chakra split into two pieces and have the two rub together, becoming sharper and sharper, then bring them closer together."

"Ok, so I just have to imagine my chakra like you said and I can do it?"

"Yup, so let's get started."

After a few hours.

"This is so frustrating," yelled out a frustrated Naruto.

"You aren't focusing hard enough."

"I'm trying."

Hey you can do the Kage Bushin right?"

Yeah," replied Naruto, "So what about it?"

"Well, you can use them to help with this type of training."

Naruto looking confused asked, "How is it supposed to help me?"

"When you use the clones, any knowledge they receive will be transferred to you when they dispel."

Naruto with a smile shouted, "Why didn't I realize this early, this will make training a breeze," making the familiar seal called out "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." Instantly hundreds of Narutos appeared, all of them grabbing a leaf started working on the exercise. Keotsu having gotten stuck with the exercise he was given. "What the hell are you doing?" Keotsu called out.

"Training using bushin, makes it go by faster."

"I have so got to learn that jutsu," muttered Keotsu.

Laughing at his teammate, Naruto continued at a rapid pace, by noon he had already cut the leaf and was now working on cutting the stone, eventually passing Keotsu, by splitting a stone in half.

"This is so frustrating, how come he has already passed me?" shouted a frustrated Keotsu.

"It's because you're not doing it right, you need to focus on having your chakra be sharper," replied Asuma, now watching over both boys while his team was doing D ranks.

"Alright, let try that then."

Focusing as much as he could, he imagined his chakra as thin as he could think of. Releasing the stored charka, there was a loud crack as the stone split in half.

"Ha, I did it," Keotsu mocked. Immediately after he said this, Naruto's stone split as well, causing said boy to cheer at his success. Keotsu looked at Naruto with a look of respect, he had been working on it for an hour longer, and the other boy had still finished not a few second after he had.

"Good job you two, we'll continue tomorrow, now head back to Yuugao, and tell her that she owes me a favor."

"Yes sir," replied both of the boys.

As they were walking, both boys thought of what they could do with their newfound ability.

_I finally will be able to finish the __**Fūdō o hasai**__, _thought Keotsu.

_I finally have something that Sasuke doesn't_, were Naruto's thoughts.

As they neared their training ground they heard the clash of steel against steel. Giving each other a look, they both ran towards the sound. They were surprised that the sound had been coming from their training ground. When they arrived, Sakura had taken a weird stance, she was standing on one leg with a tanto held behind her knee on the other leg, in her mouth there was another tanto, and a final one in the crook of her elbow. The two boys looked upon the sight with complete confusion, after about a minute and a half, Naruto couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the heck are you doing Sakura," he called out.

Turning she saw her teammates standing there with confused looks, she took the blade out of her mouth and replied, "Learning a kenjutsu style."

"Oh, so that is what she's doing," the silvered haired boy said, "That makes a lot more sense. Come on, we need to get moving."

Pushing the blonde towards their teammate while she was putting her blades away, Keotsu asked, "How many blades do you plan on using?"

"Umm… I'm not sure yet, at least five."

"Well, that would be something, are you going to be fighting like that with only three blades?"

"No, sensei just wants me to get used to the stance for when I do get more blades.

"Would you guys tell me what you're talking about," shouted out an irritated Naruto, who hadn't understood the conversation.

"We're talking about how many swords she plans to use for a kenjutsu style."

"Kenjutsu?"

"Wow you really are helpless, kenjutsu is a ninja art using swords to fight," answered Sakura.

"Ohhh," said Naruto. "Can I get one."

"I don't know, you should ask Sensei, she knows more about kenjutsu," replied Keotsu.

At his words, Yuugao appeared from the tree line, calling her students over to her, she sat down. Sakura put her swords into a set of sheaths that crossed her back, with the third going down the middle of the two.

"Alright, I want to know your progress for the day, Keotsu and Naruto, you go first."

"We both can cut rocks in half only using our chakra, and Naruto learned that his clones makes training easier."

"Really," Yuugao said with a surprised look, not knowing what to make of it, "well, let's try do have a friendly spar to see how well you are all doing."

"Let's go then," Keotsu said, wanting to show off what he had learned.

Sakura didn't look all that sure of herself, but nodded her head, ready for whatever happened. Naruto look like he would vibrate off the ground with how excited he was.

"Alright, ready, begin."

**If you want to know what the tattoo looks like, then go look up Yuugao on the wiki. It has a picture of here with the tattoo.**

**The ****Fūdō o hasai**__**(Shredding Wind Tunnel)**__**is an A rank, long range wind jutsu, and no, it is not over powered; it will have its drawbacks that will make it less likely to be used which will be shown later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Sorry about the wait, stuff came up in my life (went to a funeral, got a record in track, track practice with a slave driver), but here is the new chapter. I will be able to update stuff a little bit more soon because track is over (unless I get picked to go to CIF).**

**Note: I didn't realize that people might think that this is a pairing, but it is not; I haven't had a girlfriend for long enough to make it a good pairing.**

**Oh, and I made some changes to the previous chapters, it makes a few things more understandable and realistic to how the world works.**

"Begin."

Keotsu took the initiative and disappeared, seeming to fade, only to appear to Yuugao's right, looking slightly out of breath.

Yuugao took his attack in stride by grabbing his wrist as he sent a punch at her. She then flipped him over her shoulder, using his arm against her shoulder and almost dislocating his arm. She then turned around, throwing a punch into the face of an incoming Naruto, only to have him disappear into a cloud of smoke. _A clone, but then where is the real one, _thought the purple haired ninja. Looking around she noticed that all her students had left the area, cursing she took off into the tree line to find them.

Elsewhere the three genin sat in an alcove to make a plan.

"We need to get her off balance then hit her," Sakura said.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Naruto

"We are going to have to find out her abilities and weaknesses. Keotsu what can you tell us about her?"

"Well, she usually fights me with shadow clones, so she has that. She taught me everything I know about kenjutsu so watch out for that. Other than that I have no idea, she always keeps me on my toes and makes me come up with plans on the fly."

"Really, that's all you can tell us?"

"Yeah, she doesn't really show off that much, she just throws me off balance and make me skrew up my own attacks."

"Oh well, Naruto, send some shadow clones after her, it will calm her down and stop her from coming after her," commanded Sakura.

"Got it."

Yuugao was getting frustrated, she had yet to find her students, and it was going on an hour of searching. Getting fed up she spotted a clearing and decided to stop there for a bit. After she made sure there was no one nearby, she pulled out a scroll and unsealed her katana. It was rather plain, but had an engraving on the base of the blade, it said: 'To my love, protect yourself'. It was a gift from Hayate; she always had it with her. Sighing when she saw that the blade had become a bit dull, she pulled out a whetstone and started sharpening the sword. She continued doing this for a while, hoping that the genin would come and break the monotony. She was not disappointed when half a dozen Narutos jumped out into the air from the tree.

Getting a big grin on her face as she called out, "So you finally decide to attack, took you long enough."

Yuugao took in the clones as they rushed at her; six clones, in a crescent shape as they ran towards her a meter apart, easy to take out. She waited as they ran into range before whipping out her katana in a wide arc, taking out four, by hitting them in the neck, before the other two clones saw this and ducked. Yuugao seeing this smirked while crouching down sweeping the clones' legs out from underneath them. Standing up while still spinning, she brought the katana to the clones' necks, decapitating them.

Elsewhere Naruto winced, "Man she is brutal."

"What she do?" asked Sakura.

"She decapitated my clones in less than two seconds."

"Yup, sounds like something she would do," said Keotsu, earning a sweat drop at his response.

"Well how are we supposed to fight her with that sword, she'll tear us to pieces."

"Not quite; Sakura, how are you with those swords?"

"Umm… Ok I guess, I only got to work with them for a little bit."

"Well, it's going to have to do. Knowing her, as soon as all of us show up, she'll create clones to fight all of us at the same time. So each of us has to be able to hold her off until we defeat the clones and get to the real her."

"How will we know which is the real one?" asked Sakura.

"I'll know, and when I find her, I'll go after her," replied Keotsu.

"But what about her sword, how are you and I supposed to fight her? Sakura at least has her own weapons to fight with."

Pulling out a scroll Keotsu replied "Easy, you use clones, while I fight her with my own swords."

"You have your own swords?"

Smiling, Keotsu unrolled the scroll, he bit his finger drawing blood and smeared it across the page. In a puff of smoke, a silver bladed katana and tanto appeared.

"Ok Sakura, pull out your blades and we'll head over there."

Sakura pulled out her blades for their sheaths, with two of the blades in her hand while having the third in her mouth.

"Let's go," said a determined Keotsu.

With Yuugao

'_Where are they? They sent some clones and had some shuriken thrown at me every few seconds, maybe they are waiting for me to tire myself out before attacking_, thought Yuugao._ ' Sakura may have gotten the other two to think before they acted and went off to make a plan_. _Maybe she should be my lieutenant.'_

Not three seconds after finishing that thought, shuriken flew out at her from every direction. Smirking she made several hand signs before calling out "Do Kabe o Torimaku" (Surrounding Earth Wall). Out of the ground burst a circular wall that blocked the shuriken from all angles. She was not prepared for the shout of "Kaminari Kiba" (Lightning Fang) from Keotsu. She leapt up onto the wall as a single bolt of lightning went through the wall and passing right where she had been standing. Yuugao had to admit, that was a good combo they had pulled off, if she hadn't known what Keotsu had been trying to do, she would have been skewered by the attack. She looked around and saw Naruto and Keotsu standing side by side, ready to attack.

"Good teamwork you two, did Sakura come up with the idea, or did you just think of it? And where is she?"

Keotsu looked at her expectantly, "We don't really feel like telling you, that would ruin the surprise, so you might as well start trying now."

Yuugao smiling made a cross seal and called out "Kage Bushin no Jutsu", with a puff of smoke there appeared three more Yuugaos. Seeing the determined looks on her student's faces, she had her clones rush the two boys in the hopes of ending the fight quickly. As they were within ten feet from the two, three kunai shot out of the tree line, all aimed at the clone in the middle. Taken by surprise, the clone took all three to the chest before dispelling; Keotsu and Naruto look at one another and gave a quick nod before attacking the clones and pushing them to the side, allowing Sakura to rush at their sensei while she wasn't ready. The Yuugao in back smiled at this, '_Apparently they planned all of this. This could be interesting_.'

With Sakura

Sakura was in trouble. She didn't have the strength to block a strike from her sensei, unless she used both arms. She had been going at this for only a minute and had yet to do anything besides trying to dodge and block. Every time she had blocked a strike, her arms would shake as she strained to hold Yuugao's blade from slicing into her. Of all the times she had dodged, she had received small cuts every time.

She kept trying to think of a way to get past the blades, but everything that she came up with ended badly for her.

_Maybe I should throw the blades at her and hope for a lucky hit,_ thought Sakura.

Before she could do anything, she had to jump back to avoid the blade from cutting her arm off. While in the air, she tossed the tanto in her right hand down towards her sensei. As the blade closed in on the purple haired anbu, Sakura panicked at the thought of the blade impaling her sensei.

She rushed as fast as she could towards Yuugao, hoping that the blade wouldn't hurt her sensei. What she didn't think about, was the idea that her sensei would catch the blade. When Yuugao did that, Sakura's mad dash towards her sensei ended with her sliding towards the purple-haired anbu, with said kunochi swinging the blade down at her.

Before the blade could connect however, there was a massive surge of chakra, knocking her back, causing the blade to miss by centimeters. Sakura felt that whatever was able to generate it was dark and sinister, like it would kill her by its mere presence. Yuugao was panicking, she hadn't felt this feeling of dread in over twelve years; she had to get her other students out of there.

Before she could even move, she saw a feral looking Naruto rushing towards her at speed that she couldn't keep track of. The only thoughts that were running through her head were: _How did this happen?_

Keotsu

Keotsu pushed back his opponent, knowing she was a clone. '_Damn, why didn't she attack me, from what I can tell, she's fighting Sakura. I need to end this quickly to go and help her._'

Within that second of thought, Yuugao clone rushed at him swinging its sword in an intricate display. Keotsu was surprised at the attack, he had never seen her use this style before. He had to change his whole idea for his attack. The plan had been to force her to jump back and keep her away by firing multiple jutsus, hopefully getting the other clones in a surprise attack, but with Sakura facing against the real Yuugao, his new teammates were on their own. How was he going to be able to keep her on her toes, she knew everything that he would do, and he never was able to hit her clones.

That's it; he needed to do something that he had never done before, but what? Thinking as fast as he could, he tried to come up with something to get him out of this predicament. His thoughts were racing as he went over the things he knew, but Yuugao had seen everything that he could do. He was going to have to come up with a new method of attack. Thinking back to a training session with a green spandex wearing-nin, and the insane speed he had, he finally had an idea.

As the clone's blade came down towards Keotsu's head, it saw a faint smile on his face. Just before the clone hit him he burst into a puff of smoke, only to be replaced by a log.

_The __Kawarimi__, is that why he was smiling?_ thought the clone. Sensing a pulse of chakra, it spun around to find Keotsu shimmer into existence, smiling. Bringing its blade up, it blocked the horizontal slash that was aimed at its head. Keotsu dropping his tanto brought his left hand up in a one-handed seal and was replaced by a log again. Whirling around to try and find the silver haired teen, the clone found him directly behind her, bringing his katana down towards her head. It brought up her blade and blocked the blade, throwing him off balance. Before it could follow through, he made the one-handed seal and was replaced with a log. The clone, getting pissed off at the constant replacements, sent out a burst of chakra, which bounced off its surroundings, before rapidly returning back. When the pulse returned, the clone noticed that Keotsu was in the trees, just as it was about to jump after him, he shushined in front of it. Before the clone could react, the teen performed a Kawarimi with another log, sending it reeling at what he had done.

'_Why did he rush me, and then run away like that, it makes no sense,'_ thought the clone.

Again the teen appeared before the clone, seeming to phase into existence. Slashing at it as fast as he could, he put his left hand into a seal and replaced himself with the log to the right of the clone, when it ducked the blow. From his positioning, he swung his sword down at it, trying to catch the clone off guard. Whenever it dodged his slashes, he would replace himself with a log in a different position, trying his best to catch the clone off guard by attacking at multiple angles.

After a particularly fast set of switches to throw off the clone, Keotsu felt a massive spike in chakra from where Naruto was. Turning around, he saw his blonde teammate surrounded by a red chakra as he rocketed at Yuugao at an incredible speed. From the split second that he had seen Naruto's eyes, he knew that was not the Naruto he knew, this was something darker, something that would kill Yuugao if he didn't stop it. Grimacing at the prospect of what he had to do, he quickly brought his hands into a short sequence of seals as his eyes seemed to glow dully; he shimmered in a shushined in front of the boy while reaching out to grab him.

With Naruto

Naruto was having trouble getting in close with his clones; he just couldn't get past that sword. It cut down his clones before they could even get a hit it, and he was getting fed up with this. Deciding to surprise his sensei's clone, he channeled some wind element chakra into the next set of clones he created. Yelling out, all of the clones charged their opponent. This time when the clones were in range, the Yuugao clone spun around in a circle taking the Narutos out with the single move. The blast of wind that resulted from her action only was able to push it back, and cause several small cuts to appear on its clothing.

While the clone was reeling from the wind, Naruto came out of the smoke with a kunai in his hand, attempting to stab the clone, but the smoke had obscured his vision, and ended up stabbing off to the clones right. Before he could pull his hand back however, the clone grabbed his wrist and swinging him over her head and smashed him into the ground.

He hadn't been hit that hard since Zabuza, and that hadn't turned out that well for him in the past. He needed to avoid that sort of thing from happening again if he wanted to be of any use to his teammates.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu," he cried out. There were ten puffs of smoke as the clones were created. Crying out he had them rush after his sensei's clone, as the Yuugao clone swung its sword, but was surprised when all the clones had stopped moving.

"Got ya," one clone said. All of the clones had focused chakra in their feet, using it to stop just out of sword reach. While the Yuugao clone was still open from the swing, all the Naruto clones rushed at it determined to land a punch. The Yuugao clone jumped back, throwing its sword. The katana sliced into all of the clones before they could dodge it.

The clone landed and looked at the other battles going on around it. Before it could turn around its face twisted in pain before it disappeared.

When the smoke cleared, there stood Naruto with a kunai still in place from his strike and was grinning madly, he had beaten his clone without any help, now he could go help out his teammates. Looking around he saw that Keotsu was handling his opponent just fine. Turning towards where Sakura was, he saw that her opponent was bringing its sword down towards her neck.

_No, I won't watch that again_, he was screaming in his head. He felt a burning pain that for some reason felt familiar; like it was a part of him all his life.

Rocketing towards Sakura, at speeds he had never been able to do before, in an attempt to save her from being injured by Yuugao. As he closed in he saw his new teammate trying to stop him, swinging around the silver haired teen, he threw a punch at him. When it made contact, he felt like he had stuck his finger in a light socket.

Yuugao

_Keotsu you idiot, I told you never to do that_, she thought.

Looking at Naruto she saw that he was off balance from the attack, she rushed up behind him and hit him in the base of the neck as hard as she could. In the instant she hit him, all the attributes that the boy had shown from using the fox's chakra faded slowly away.

When the boy fell over, for a moment she thought that she might have killed him. Feeling for a pulse, it took her a few moments to find one that was pulsing weakly.

Sighing in relief she called out, "Sakura, grab Keotsu. We need to head for the hospital right now!"

"Wait, sensei what happened to Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, but we need to get to the hospital to get the boys looked at."

Before the pink-haired girl could ask any more questions, Yuugao picked up Naruto and jumped away, heading for the hospital as quickly as she could.

Sakura stood there for a few seconds staring at where Yuugao had stood for before picking up Keotsu and following.

At the hospital

Yuugao was having a really bad day, not only did Naruto show signs of the Kyuubi emerging, Keotsu had disobeyed what she had told him about his bloodline, he didn't have the control to be using it to knock someone out. She had to find a way to store the extra electricity to have a long training session with it, maybe if she found Jiraiya and asked him to design a seal for him it might work, and while he was at it, maybe a few resistance seals for all three, but he hadn't shown up in the village for years. Yuugao was distracted from her thoughts when Sakura came up.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on sensei, or am I going to have to wait until Hokage-sama shows up to ask?"

"You are going to have to wait Sakura, because I have no idea what happened to Naruto," replied Yuugao. It was a partial truth; she knew what happened to Naruto, but not sure what was going to happen now.

"Why don't you, shouldn't you know something like that to stop it from happening?"

"Normally yes, but I didn't know that Naruto was able to do that, there is probably no one who would."

Just as Sakura was about to push the matter, the Hokage walked into the waiting room. He turned to the purple haired anbu and motioned her to follow him. She followed him to Naruto's room, and found the boy inside to still be unconscious.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Yuugao.

"No not yet, but Jiraiya is on his way, he should arrive later this afternoon."

"Really, so soon?"

"Yes, once he heard that the seal was malfunctioning, he has been racing to get here."

"Good, after he takes care of Naruto, I need to talk to him about a couple of things that might help train my students."

"Ok, I'll let you know when he arrives."

**Do Kabe o Torimaku (surrounding earth wall) B-rank defensive jutsu. Depending on the amount of chakra poured in to the technique, the jutsu will increase its defensive power by making the wall more dense, or its trapping ability by making it the consistency of mud and getting the attacker sucked into it.**

**Kaminari Kiba (lightning fang) C- rank. Fast speed with high pierce, but can only fire in a straight line. After it is activated, the user will have to stay in one position until the end the attack.**

**Done, next chapter will help explain some things, but will probably be a lot shorter.**

**Until next time,**

**Kazekatta**


End file.
